Percy's Irritation
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANNABETH'S IRRITATION! Percy's stuck cleaning a trophy room with a guy trying to steal Annabeth, but not succeeding, and some wannabes in heels. Plus, now they're all demigods, and need to be taken to camp? Oh gods...
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The (minorly) long awaited sequel! Some reviewers didn't want a sequel, so I say this: If you didn't want one, don't read it. If you did, enjoy, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND INSPIRATION! YOU ALL ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan. End of Story.**

Percy POV:

No detention, but instead we are sentenced to a Sunday of cleaning, at a University. What is there to clean? I mean, there are janitors, right? Or do they keep special places dirty for people like us to clean?... The only upside to this..._interesting _situation is that I'll be with Annabeth for the whole day. The downside is that James will be there, and those K girls. Annabeth said they call themselves the Kats? But James. Can't he get it into his thick skull that Annabeth has a boyfriend-ahem, ME-and I really don't plan to go anywhere anytime soon. I've been through some ridiculous stuff with Annabeth and it takes more than an immature guy and a few freaks in heels to break us up.

Walking over isn't bad. The winds a bit brisk, and since I'm wearing old clothes (gods only know what we're actually doing) in the case that I become ridiculously dirty. I'm me, as Annabeth would say: "Only you, Seaweed brain. Only you." Which, of course, I will take as a compliment.

Shoving my hands deeper into my hoodie pockets, I walk quickly against the wind towards the building. We're meeting in Ms. Harfton's office, and I really don't think I should be late. Just doesn't seem intelligent. Besides, I want to see Annabeth. So shoot me, she's my girlfriend.

Run-skipping up the stairs where the fight had taken place, I push open the doors and hang a left down the hall, counting doors. Ms. Harfton's is the sixth on the left. And I guess I didn't need to count, since her name is stenciled into the door. Knocking respectfully (I do have my moments), I wait until I hear an "Enter!" to push open the door.

Ms. Harfton is sitting at her desk, sifting through papers, looking for something. Surprisingly, James is slouched in a chair in front of her desk. She seems to be ignoring him. _Harfton: 1, Lawson: 0. _I can't help but think with a bit of satisfaction. Suddenly, Ms. Harfton looks up and smiles at me.

"Percy. Nice to see you. Have a seat while we wait for the young ladies." she says with an amiability I didn't expect. She gestures to any of the chairs placed strategically around the room.

Indulging in a momentary fit of childness (Annabeth would tell you that I'm always childish. But don't listen to her), I choose the seat farthest away from James. And I think that Ms. Harfton snorted.

I look up, and I can't help but notice that I'm actually 10 minutes early (Annabeth, Paul and my mom would be so impressed! And Chiron, probably Grover, and Nico...and everyone else I know. But never mind). And, Ms. Harfton seems to be looking more and more anxious.

Settling into the seat, that is unexpectedly comfortable, I ask: "Ms. Harfton? Would it be inappropriate if I took a nap?"

James looks at me like I'm crazy, rolls his eyes and looks away. Ms. Harfton looks ready to burst out laughing, or run for the door.

"Yes, Percy. That would be acceptable. Someone will wake you before we begin." She said nodding. I grin triumphantly at James's astonished face, and settle in for an enjoyable time of sleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I wake up, realizing someone is gently shaking my shoulder and saying: "Percy...Percy! Wake up Seaweed Brain!" I can't help but grin, knowing Annabeth is standing over me.<p>

I open my eyes, and smile at her face. "Good Morning, Wise Girl."

She grins back. "Morning Percy. Only you would sleep in a teacher's office." She said, shaking her head.

"Hey! I asked before actually sleeping!" I defend myself. She just smiles and tells me to scoot over. I do, and she joins me.

We only need to wait about two minutes before the other four girls-Kenzie, Kaylie, Kora, and Kayla, Annabeth said their names are...I think-come waltzing in. And I swear to the gods, I could see clouds of toxic gas rolling off their clothes from all the make-up and perfume they wear. I gagged a little. Annabeth looked surprised, pained and then amused. I needed to sneeze. And then I had to try and smother my guffaws, since their clothes were supposed to be "artfully old" or something stupid like that. I'll even give James credit. He was wearing old jeans with natural holes and mud stains along with an old t-shirt.

Annabeth wore an old and faded camp t-shirt and a pair of old jeans cut to make long-shorts. They were splattered with paint and other work stains. I recognized her outfit as being the one she had worked on the new cabins in.

I wore a similar outfit-I had painted the new house for my mom and Paul in this outfit.

But, Ms. Harfton was speaking. And I was trying to surreptiously cough. It wasn't easy trying to listen and cough while not coughing.

"...be in the trophy room. Polishing, sweeping, washing etcetera. I'll leave the list on the door. Names are assigned to chores. And I will be there to oversee and help if needed."

I guess I didn't miss too much. And the punishment wasn't too bad. I probably wouldn't ever have to see James or the Kats ever again after this whole thing.

My goal for today was simple: Get all the chores done as soon as possible. Help Annabeth with hers if need be. Get outta dodge and never see the girlfriend stealing idiot or the noxious wannabes again. Simple.

Apparantely, not so much.

Ms. Harfton took a deep breath: "This is just the beginning. I want you to get to know eachother better, considering you will all be attending the same summer camp this year."

"WHAT?" All seven of us yelled simultaeneously. (Seven people in unison is really quite a feat, if you think about it)

Annabeth and I looked at eachother is amazement and then, stricken expressions. If we were all attending the same summer camp, and Annabeth and I always went to Camp Half-Blood, then...

"All seven of you are demigods, children of the gods." Ms. Harfton announced.

I've already failed my goal for today.

**Well? How was it? A little short, and I'm not quite sure if I like it...Please tell me what you think in a review! I really love hearing what you think, and nothing makes me want to update like seeing my inbox filled with reviews, and favorites and alerts. Thank you so much, I love y'all!**

**(and to those of you who reviewed and didn't want me to make James or the Kats part of the Big Three, Don't worry!)**

**(and check out Sally's Experience. Funny one-shot from the past of Annabeth's irritation. It'll make sense if you read them)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know I haven't update in FOREVER! But school will be school, and frankly, one can only be interested in the Northern and Southern colonies so long. Trust me, it gets old, and screwed up in your brain pretty quickly. And Percy is way more exciting… so , and update! Enjoy!**

Percy POV

So, when Annabeth's head mistress (or whoever the Hades she is) dropped the bomb about James and the whats-their-names being half-bloods, I felt my mouth hit the floor, in all honesty. Its ridiculous, I mean, how can my luck be that bad? Next thing you know, Nancy Bobofit, Matt Sloan, and evil fire-breathing horses will come to camp.

I know, I know, I'm a half-blood, I should be used to this…blah blah blah. I've been told that 3 million and 45 times. I just wanted this year to be mildly peaceful, with the occasional monster attack thrown in there to keep things normal. But of course not. Annabeth and I were happy, visiting on the weekends, looking forward to camp, and now we have to deal with these weirdos. Speaking of which… the three girls are giving me weird, pouty looks…

I look at Annabeth who appears to be avoiding James's eyes, and instead is glaring at her three classmates. I seriously need to stop talking in my head so much and speak out loud so I can have my questions answered…speaking of which…

"Hey, Wise Girl. Who do you think the lucky parents are?" I whisper-asked, meaning the new half-bloods godly parent.

"Well, I'd normally say Aphrodite for the Kats, but I'm thinking more along the eyes of Hecate? Weak daughters of Hecate. And James. Maybe Demeter? He always eats cereal for breakfast…." She trailed off, and I had to smother a laugh. Seriously, Demeter and her cereal. All I can see is her in the underworld visiting Persephone, trying to get Nico, Lord Hades , her daughter, and me to eat more cereal. And farming, that's exactly what will make Nico happy again, plowing.

Apparently I wasn't totally successful with smothering my laugh, since Annabeth gave me a weird look, somehow managed to read my mind, and suddenly smiled the smile that made my insides turn to gooey mush.

Aren't I romantic?

"Demeter and her cereal", she murmured, leaning in to kiss me. I leaned in to meet her….

"Ahem!" Someone loudly cleared their throat. We both looked up, slightly embarrassed, and quite a bit irritated. It was the head lady.

"No PDA. Besides, I need to explain how this will work." As soon as she was sure she had our full attention, she continued. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, shall escort the four previously mentioned half-bloods to camp half-blood. Upon completion of this task, they will stay there for the rest of break." She smiled, squinted and muttered: "such small writing….Ah!" She said to the rest of us: "Note: I expect all half-bloods to come to camp in the same nature that they started, no missing body parts, unnecessary nervousness around water, or fearing the very air around them…hmm. That's odd. Signed, fondly, Chiron." Annabeth and I glanced at each other, recognizing Chiron's subtle, and yet obvious hint to us not to do anything stupid or harsh to the newbies.

That was Clarisse's job.

"Uh. Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked, raising my hand as though still in school.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?" She replied kindly.

"Do we still have to clean all the trophies?" I asked.

**So, short, I know. But better than nothing. I sort of forgot some of the names, which is why many aren't mentioned. I'm hoping to get another update out there sometime over the weekend. Thanks for bearing with me during the long wait, please review and I will do my best to continue writing.**

**Love y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next installment…I don't know how long this "Irritation" series will continue or if there will be a real plotline…. We'll see! Thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!**

Percy POV:

Mrs. Harfton sighed. "Yes, Percy, you will still be cleaning since I want you to begin to trust each other more. Obviously you didn't meet under the best circumstances, but we will need to deal with what we have."

Darn. I really thought we might get out of that. But apparently not.

"Lead the way, Mrs. Harfton." I say, gesturing politely for her to precede me.

"Thank you, dear." She said, and I was half afraid she would pinch my cheek. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Suck-up." James muttered as he passed me.

I rolled my eyes, and simply walked with Annabeth as Mrs. Harfton led us downstairs and to a seldom used door. Opening it, I decided it wasn't used for a reason. Everything was dirty.

"Now, I don't expect you to clean everything. But you have four hours before it is time for you to leave for camp. Please, refrain from killing each other." She said, settling herself behind a desk, and grading papers.

"Percy and I will get started and moving stuff around and dusting." Annabeth offered. Or ordered.

"I'll help." James said.

"Fine. You and Percy can move stuff, and I'll mop." Annabeth said.

"I'll help you." James said.

"No. James. I don't want you any nearer than you have to be. I either work alone, or with Percy." Annabeth said, leaning back against my chest, and crossing her arms.

"Dude, just get your own girlfriend." I said. The guy was a jerk.

He glared at me. And simply began throwing stuff out of the way. Annabeth and I shared a look, and began working. I would lift things and move them so Annabeth simply went through and dusted. Then the Kats came behind us and tidied everything up. They didn't seem so bad, they just needed a task.

I definitely didn't like them, but they were like little mini Drew-bots. Annabeth could be heard mumbling under her breath about stupid people though. And I like to think it wasn't me she was muttering about.

To cheer her up, I tossed a piece of paper at her, which hit her in the head. She gave me a glare and picked up the paper. The look softened when she saw what I had written on it.

_What's wrong?_

Of course, it was written in ancient Greek. I was hoping that if one of the newbies got it, we would have enough time to grab it before they understood. (Even though their brains were hard-wired for ancient Greek, they needed practice to perfect it. Trust me, I know)

Annabeth had already tossed my paper back at me. I grabbed and read her scribbled note.

_Nothing's wrong, this just isn't the way I wanted to spend a Sunday with my boyfriend. Mrs. Harfton isn't bad for a supervisor, but James is getting on my nerves, and I hate that the girls are being so…normal. And I miss you._

And so the better half of 20 minutes passed:

_I miss you too, Wise Girl. This isn't quite the same as talking to you, or kissing you._

_Well, I should hope not!_

_Ha ha. You know what I mean. Hey, do you know why the rooster crossed the road?_

_Really, Percy?_

_So you don't know._

_To get to the other side?_

_No. To prove that he wasn't a chicken!_

_Hardee har har._

_Your turn._

_How do you get out a room with no windows or doors if all you have is a table and a mirror?_

_Hey! No fair, that's a riddle, not a joke!_

_So you don't know?_

_I'd use my awesome powers of invincibility and walk right through the wall._

_No. You look in the mirror, you see what you saw, take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves make a hole and you climb through the hole._

…_I'm confused._

And before Annabeth could attempt to explain her weird riddle to me, the paper was plucked from our hands from a very irritated James.

BUT, before Annabeth could berate him, or I could hit him, the North side wall burst in, and a monster walked through. I wish I could explain it, but suffice it to say, it was dark, dusty and he was HUGE!

"Well. This is as good an initiation as anything." Annabeth remarked.

"True." I agreed.

"Watch, demi-gods, and learn. This is our life, so you'd best be thinking on if you want to live or die." Annabeth said.

"Wow, dramatic." I told her, as we charged the beast.

"Yeah, I'd always wanted to say something like that before running into battle." She grinned at me.

Pulling out her Yankee's cap, she disappeared. And just as I was preparing to run after her and distract the beast, I was yanked back.

I turned and saw James, fear and confusion and irritation rampant on his face. He locked eyes with me and stared at me.

I had no clue what this kid wanted, Annabeth was up there, expecting me to distract the monster, and he wasn't saying anything.

Was he completely insane?

**So, chapter 3 up. Not quite sure how I feel about it…it's been a while since I last read my story but, PLEASE tell me how I did in a review. A lot of you wanted me to update, and I hope you're happy. But don't look for a new update until some time next week (hopefully) sorry for the wait, thanks for staying with me.**

**AND REVIEW**

**Love y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…Its been forever, I know. SORRY! BUT: you guys are absolutely AMAZING! Last time I updated, I got a ton of email…and it honestly made my night. I should have updated faster, but there wasn't really time.. sorry again.**

**This chapter is completely dedicated to Peace and Cupcakes (who should really get an account!). Thank you for reminding me to update, you are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: duh. Female vs. Male**

Percy POV:

"Uh, James? LET GO!" I yelled at him. I couldn't see Annabeth, and I knew that she would be needing help soon. Because not even Annabeth can single-handedly take down a monster that big.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! Where in Hades are you?"

Speaking of which... I managed to yank myself out of James grip—which thankfully seemed to loosen somewhat after he heard Annabeth speak from nowhere.

"Coming!" I yell, as the monster turns. Hmm, maybe not my best idea, to yell while running into a small, cramped and dusty battleground.

The monster growled and started to charge.

Praying to Poseidon that this thing was as dumb as the minotaur, I waited until the last second and dove to the right, missing the monster by what felt like mere centimeters. Rolling to my feet, I prepared to dive again, but slash at his legs. Where was Annabeth? Normally, she would have made the monster disintegrate by now.

The monster turned to charge again. Again, I dodged—this time to the left. He slowed down as he passed me and I swiped my arm out, managing to make a deep cut into his leg, which immediately started bleeding. In the background, I could faintly hear someone gag.

The monster had already turned, while bloodlust in its eyes. It charged again.

By now, it was on to me. As I dove to the right, it swiped out an arm to grab me. Its aim wasn't very good, so its claws (who knew the thing had CLAWS?) grazed my side. Styx, that hurt!

Before it could charge again, it got the shocked expression I knew so well on its face—Annabeth had been there. As the monster fell and disintegrated into more dust, Annabeth yanked her hat off, with a fierce look on her face and strode over to me. I got up from my position to meet her halfway.

"Are you okay?" She asked, gesturing to my bleeding side. Well, there goes _that _shirt.

"Yeah. You have any ambrosia?" I say, wincing as she pokes it gently.

"I _always_ have ambrosia. I, unlike others, am prepared at all times." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, if you are referring to the fact that I was late in helping you, you can totally blame your fan boy over there." I said, gesturing to James. "He seemed to think it was a good idea to hold me back." We both looked over at the pale faces of the new demigods.

Annabeth handed me a piece of ambrosia, and waited while I chewed and swallowed. After I finished, I looked around for evidence that something un-normal had happened. This freaking place was so dusty, you couldn't tell that there was any monster dust—and that is _not _supposed to happen!

Suddenly, I realized something. "Where's Mrs. Harfton?" I asked, confused.

"While you two were passing love notes, she left to put away her papers." One of the girls supplied—Kaylie? Kenzie? I don't know. I can't keep them straight.

"Oh." I said intelligently."

After a few more minutes of silent cleaning, James apparently couldn't keep quiet.

"What the _he—" _

"Hey." Annabeth reprimanded. "Watch your language."

James rolled his eyes and rephrased: "What the _heck_ was that? And you honestly believed Mrs. Harfton's crap about 'demigods' and whatnot? I was just going along with it until I could have her placed in an institution."

"James, that thing was a monster. Part of being a demigod is fighting monsters that want to kill you. You'll learn how to fight at camp." I supplied half-heartedly. This guy was starting to tick me off.

Silence.

Annabeth sighed. "I think it's time to bring them to camp."

Before Annabeth had finished speaking, Mrs. Harfton bustled into the room.

"Wonderful! You are all having a civilized conversation, which is improvement compared to how you met!"

We all just stared at her. She had no idea what had just transpired.

"Mrs. Harfton! Like, oh my gosh! You have no idea what just happened! This big, big, THING just plowed through that wall-" she said, pointing where the wall had been perfectly repaired. Gotta love the mist.

"God, Kaylie! You can stop talking like an ideot. No one is here!" Kora exploded. Annabeth and I just raised our eyebrows in response. Kora, Kaylie, Kayla and Kenzie all crossed their arms defensively.

"We aren't quite as stupid as we look. It's just easier this way, instead of trying to disprove the stereotype." Kenzie said. James snorted. Kenzie glared, and we all felt a chill of wind blow through.

Annabeth and I looked at each other. "Hecate." We said together.

"Well, that was some good bonding then! But, Percy, your mother sent you a duffel bag, which is in my office." James laughed.

"You need your mother to pack for you?"

"_Don't _insult my mom, James. You don't even know her." I said, pushing past him and barely restraining myself from punching him again.

"And, Mrs. Jackson wanted me to tell you, Annabeth, that she took the liberty of packing all of the stuff you had at Percy's into the spare duffel."

James's mouth hit the ground, at the mention of Annabeth's stuff at my house. Ha, revenge is sweet. Annabeth grinned at that, and followed me to the door, grabbing my hand. As we were leaving, we heard Mrs. Harfton telling James, Kayla, Kenzie, Kaylie and Kora to pack their bags for break, and that their parents had already been notified of the changes.

"Well, this wasn't exactly how I planned to return to camp, but as long I'm with you." I told Annabeth smiling. She laughed.

"Your lines keep getting cheesier and cheesier." She smiled, pulling me to a stop and reaching up for my face. "But that's okay. I still love you."

"Glad to hear it." I said smiling. "I don't know if I could deal with it if you left me for some idiot like James."

Annabeth whacked me in the shoulder. "Stop with the somber talk." She said, and seeing my look of confusion, elaborated. "Somber means dark, and depressing. Besides, fat chance of having me gone for James. You're everything I need. Now, kiss me before we are interrupted again."

I complied with a smile, and we stayed that way until we heard footsteps down the hall. Pulling away, we grinned ruefully at each other before sprinting to Mrs. Harfton's office to pick up our duffel bags.

**How was it? I know it was long overdue… so PLEASE review and tell me how it's working for y'all. Not quite sure where it'll end up but we've now added a little sentiment :)**

**ALSO: personal note: I start speech this Saturday, which means every Saturday until around April I'll be at meets that last all day. And, frankly, I'm a little nervous, so if any of you want to drop me a note of encouragement, I'll love you even more than I already do. THANK YOU. I honestly love you all more than I can explain because you are encouraging and awesome, and inspiring… And I'm done with my little sappiness. Sorry guys. :) but it's true, and you should know it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again! Sorry, my computer crashed so I've started from scratch—everything I planned *poof*. Gone.**

Percy POV:

Normally, we could just hail a taxi, but it would be kinda hard with all of us. Otherwise, I'd call for Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary. But I had a feeling the newbies wouldn't enjoy that too much. And we weren't all going to fit into the Gray Sister's cab. Which how we all ended up in a rented car that Chiron had somehow managed to organize for us. That man—er, centaur, I mean—has his ways with the mortals. The car was a big SUV—a gas-guzzler, Annabeth informed me—but had enough room for all of us to sit comfortably (Annabeth and I in front, I'm driving. K's in middle—they shared seatbelts. And James sullenly in the back. Alone. Ha!) As I was driving out of the city, Annabeth was giving everyone a run-down of camp procedures and whatnot.

"-Your Godly parent should claim you soon, and then you will meet your siblings. Most of the time will be spent with them. Eating and most classes. You do have free time, and you'll see what I meant about class when we get there. Any questions?" She sounded very businesslike and you would have assumed she was a professor if you couldn't see her. No one answered.

"Good." She said, and turned around to look out the window.

As soon as we were getting closer to camp, it started sleeting, which was unusual for summer in New York. I looked at Annabeth. She was slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her leg. I felt in my jeans pocked quick to make sure Riptide was still there.

I was thinking we were overreacting until the car flipped off the road and ended up upside down. Thank the gods for seatbelts. Over the suddenly deafening rain, I could barely hear anything over the girls screaming (except Annabeth).

"STOP!" I yelled. Thankfully, they shut up. Over the rain I thought I might be able to hear labored footsteps, but who knew? Nonetheless, I whisper-yelled: "Get out quietly! Leave your stuff, we can get replacements at camp."

Looking over at Annabeth, I saw she has closed eyes.

Swearing, I struggled to unbuckle myself and get Annabeth out. Every time I fumbled with the seat belt, I felt like I was signing everyone's death sentence. Looking back, I saw James trying to kick open the door. The girls helped with their heels.

Finally I got the cursed seatbelt unbuckled—and promptly fell onto my head. Ouch. Crawling over to where Annabeth appeared to be unconscious, I unbuckled her (more carefully than I unbuckled myself) and caught her in my arms. How romantic.

Setting her down carefully, I used Riptide to cut open the door. Then I climbed out, bringing Annabeth with me. I saw James, Kora, Kenzie, Kayla and Kaylie looking at me with wide eyes. Standing up with Annabeth in my arms—how did she get knocked out?—and Riptide in my hand, I look grimly at them all.

"We need to get to camp."

**Short, but okay? Still figuring out where I wanted to go with this, soooooo. Yeah. Wish me luck on my Bio exam!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Long time no see? Here y'all go. **

**Disclaimer: we know who Rick Riordan is and isn't me. **

Percy POV:

After I informed the others of the rather obvious need to get to camp, we began walking. I swear to Zeus that we hadn't gone more than about five steps before Kora/Kenzie or whatever her name was broke a heel. That small mishap may actually have saved our lives though.

As her friends turned to help her, the both backed away with wide eyes. Whirling around, I saw the steam exiting the nostrils of a very angry looking Minotaur. Of all the monsters, of course my old friend had to be the one to come back and manage to knock out my girlfriend. Gotta love the god's sense of humor.

Setting Annabeth down against a tree trunk, I uncap riptide in time to see the bull charging us.

"At the last minute, duck right or left! Like I did back in the trophy room!" I called out instructions quickly, praying to the gods that they would be smart enough to listen.

Either they were smart enough, or scared enough. Either way, they listened, and the monster ended up confused. Jumping behind it, I noticed several differences between the Minotaur and this one.

For one thing, the Minotaur was much bigger. And this guy was wearing clothes (thank the gods). Also, this guy had no ax or other weapon. And the horns were much smaller. A… baby Minotaur? As soon as Annabeth woke up, I needed to ask her about this.

Sadly, the charging monster ended my lovely thoughts. Dodging to the right, I roll and land on my feet, charging after him.

As the monster turns around, I make a dramatic, heroic, flying leap (I probably looked like an air-born frog) slashing my sword across the monsters throat. As the monster disintegrated, I couldn't help but think at how easy killing this guy was. Something wasn't right here, but who was I to argue with an easy kill when my girlfriend was unconscious?

"Let's go before another one comes." I tell everyone as I gather Annabeth in my arms and continue walking towards camp.

"Just so you know, you looked like a complete moron when you jumped the monster." James informed me as we walked in the drizzling rain.

"At least I did something." I responded, refraining from hitting him.

"In case you've forgotten, I have no weapon, and no 'training' as you call it. What did you expect me to do?" James retorted bitterly.

I ignored him, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of another.

I guess the gods did pity us, since they deigned to let us run down only a few miles outside of camp.

Within a few hours—keep in mind we have girls in heels, a sulking teenage boy and another… _guy _carrying a teenage girl. This tends to slow down our average pace quite a bit.

Crossing the camp borders, the looks on their faces was priceless. I looked to share it with Annabeth, but realized that she was _still _unconscious in my arms. Looking over at the others, I took in their looks of awe. Thankfully, Clarisse was jogging up the hill.

"Clarisse!" I called out. She sped up a bit until she was in front of me.

"What happened to Blondie?" She asked, actually looking somewhat worried for Annabeth's welfare.

"Weird attack in the car. I have to get her to the medics. Care to show the newbies around?" I informed her with a smile.

Looking over at my traveling companions, she grinned evilly. And I was reminded of why she still scared me every so often. James visibly gulped while the girls tried to hide behind one another inconspicuously.

"I'd be _glad _to take these newbies off your hands Prissy." She said with a smirk. Of course, James perked up at the 'Prissy' comment.

"Prissy?" he snorted.

"And what's your name twig?" Clarisse snarled.

"James."

"If you'd care to survive this place, you need to learn two things: Don't mess with me. And don't steal my insults. Or I'll crush you like the bug you are, Jiminy. Got it?" James glared for about three seconds before succumbing to the terrifyingness that was Clarisse's anger. And I was reminded of why Clarisse was also one of my favorite people occasionally.

"See you later Clarisse."

"Bye Percy."

Walking down the hill, I felt the stress lifted off my shoulders. Only to have it resettle back once again when I remembered the seriousness of the situation with the attack. And Annabeth.

"Will!" I called out. Will Solace turned.

"Percy!" He smiled, but stopped abruptly when he saw Annabeth. "What happened?"

"Freak car attack. She was knocked unconscious. I don't even know how it happened. And the monster was weird…"

"I'll take care of Annabeth, you probably want to go talk to Chiron." Will said, directing me into the medic's tent and a cot for Annabeth.

Laying Annabeth down, I smoothed her hair away from her damp forehead, kissed her forehead gently and squeezed her hand before leaving for the Big House.

**Worth the wait? Hopefully? Plot line is totally up in the air right now. Looking at some major fluff… Because I'm not so good with the actual plot lines. But let me know via PM or Reviews. Happy May!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo. My absence was totally not acceptable. And I'm sorry. But I'm sitting down now and finishing this story as well as one other one in order to make up for disappearing for a couple months. Sorry 'bout that :( Hope the story satisfies ya!**

**Disclaimer: James and Kats are mine, nobody else**

Percy POV

As I jogged to the Big House I could only imagine what Chiron needed me for. Of course, people often said I had no imagination, but I beg to differ! I had tons of ideas as to why Chiron may need me… I just wasn't thinking about it that much. I was still really focused on Annabeth.

Opening the door on the porch without bothering to knock, I even ignored Grover's hello. Well, I waved, but that was it.

"Where's Chiron?" I asked a satyr. The satyr seemed to pick up on my need for haste, as he wordlessly pointed to a backroom. Quickly walking back, I barged in. Chiron barely blinked despite my hopes to startle him.

"I heard about Annabeth." He said. "Any idea how she came to be unconscious?"

"I don't have any idea. She was the only person hurt immediately, which is rather ironic when you think about it…" I trailed off, realizing how unnecessary my comment was.

"Yes. It must have had to do with the mechanism interacting with technology and magic at the same time. Percy, did Annabeth have her Yankees cap with her when the car flipped?"

"She always has her Yankee's cap with her. And how did you know about the car flipping?"

Chiron ignored my question. "Yes I know Annabeth always has her cap with her. But was she in direct contact with it when the automobile flipped?"

"Yeah, she was slapping it against her leg, like she does when something doesn't feel right."

"Of course. Minor changes to be made, minor changes to be made…" He muttered to himself as he jotted some things down on a piece of paper. He seemed to forget that I was even in the room.

"Chiron?"

Nothing.

"Chiron?"

Still, no response.

"Chiron!"

My mini yelling seemed to get his attention. "Yes, my boy?"

"How did you know about the car flipping? It barely happened, and nobody mentioned it to you. And is Annabeth going to be okay!" Obviously my second question was monumentally more important than the first.

"Yes, Annabeth will be right as rain in a couple of hours. The Apollo cabin knows exactly how to treat her. As to how I know about the car flipping… It is something better explained with Annabeth around. Now, my boy, I suggest you go play vigilant boyfriend until Annabeth awakens."

And with that, he rolled out the room.

As much as I was curious about all Chiron's cryptic mutterings and phrases, Annabeth trumped it all. Getting up and walking to the door, I was amused to see James already in a fight. But, ironically, it was with an Aphrodite girl…

"And why the HE-" James started

"LANGUAGE!" they all screamed at him

"Why the HECK can't I break them up?" James finished irritatedly.

"They are PERFECT for each other. PERFECT! You haven't known them as long as we have. You haven't _waited _ as long as we have for them to get together. And, besides, their names go wonderfully together. Percabeth. Isn't it just musical?"

"Who in the world is PERCABETH?" James asked, flustered. All the other campers were chuckling and laughing. The Aphrodite girls had had this argument with other new campers before. And I could already feel the heat rising to my ears and the mention of the ridiculous nickname Annabeth and I had earned. I mean, as happy as I was that they were fighting for us, did they have to use the nickname?

"Percy and Annabeth. Duh!" one of the younger girls said. She couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"So let me put it in a way you'll understand Jiminy" Clarisse started. "You ruin the relationship of…Percabeth. Or Percy and Annabeth, you'll have to worry about the wrath of the entire camp. Because I cannot stress how annoying all of that sexual tension was getting, and I will be seriously pissed off if you ruin it for us all. So, are we clear buddy?"

James stared, gulped and eventually seemed to nod.

Seeing me standing on the porch, he glared before stomping off.

Turning to Clarisse, I said disbelievingly "Sexual tension!" To say I was embarrassed would be putting it mildly. I guess I was glad Annabeth _wasn't _here. It would make it exponentially more embarrassing.

"Gods, yes Percy. You have no idea. Each time you were in the same room…" Clarisse shuddered, grinned and walked away, presumably to terrorize someone else.

"Okay, so you're all set!" The Aphrodite girls swarmed me. "No one will ever dare break you two up! We already had a little talk with the new girls, so Percabeth's future is still set on a straight and perfect future."

I really didn't know how to respond, so I settled for nodding and running to the medic tent as fast as I could.

**Next chapter will be the last. Not sure how I feel about this one… But we'll see I suppose :) It will be AMAZING to know that it's done, and I can stop feeling so guilty all the time! You are all amazing, beautiful people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter! I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON that favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. You are all wonderful and I thank you for sticking around for almost a year until this story is finished. I hope I haven't lost your faith as an author, and that you'll take the time to read my other stories and critique those as well. Thanks for everything guys!**

Percy POV

The 36 minutes that I waited for Annabeth to be revived from unconsciousness were some of the longest that I've ever suffered through. According to the Apollo kids, the interaction of ancient technology, modern technology and magic caused unexpected reactions, therefore causing Annabeth's body to "momentarily" shut down. I couldn't explain that even if I wanted to. I was thinking that Chiron would be able shed some light on the subject before going to bed tonight.

When Annabeth started stirring, I found myself anxiously hovering over her face. When her eyes fluttered open, she gave a little start and squeal of surprise. I couldn't help the grin that came over my face.

"I think that's the first time I've ever actually startled you, Wise Girl." I said through my grin. It was amazing to see her calculating grey eyes open again. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Geez, Seaweed Brain, ever heard of personal space?" She asks with a smile on her face. Despite the tone of her voice, and the sarcasm, I could tell she was happy to see me.

"Well, if you're so worried about personal space, I guess I _won't _kiss you."

"Get over here Seaweed Brain." Annabeth responded laughingly while grabbing me by my shirt and kissing me. I responded quite enthusiastically.

Lying beside her on the small medic's bed, I tried to explain everything that had happened. The explanations for the Minotaur and cause of her injury were quite jumbled, and Annabeth appeared to have plenty of questions. Thankfully Chiron came in at that moment. I couldn't help but be glad he chose to come in now. If he had come in four or five minutes earlier, I would probably have some explaining to do… But I digress.

"As the two of you may or may not know, Mr. D and I have been trying to find a more accurate and safe way to train the numerous demigods coming in after the war." I faintly recall that being mentioned at last year's end of the summer meeting. "We came up with the idea of revised automatons during the school year with the help of the Hephaestus cabin. But, it didn't go as planned when a few of the wirings went wrong and they escaped." Before I could interrupt, Chiron continued "That is what attacked the car. The initial programming was to attack demigods—in order to train them—but we were supposed to be able to control them. That didn't end up working. But we were still cognizant of the machine's actions. This is how I knew that the car had flipped over before anyone told me."

"Suffice it to say, we attempted to create mini versions of monsters that were commonly fought, but the plan backfired and has caused several injuries. The program is being shut down as we speak." Chiron finished.

Personally, I needed a minute process the onslaught of information that Chiron had just dumped. Annabeth apparently didn't as she dove right into questioning. She wanted to know all about the technicalities of the program, and if she might be able to fix it.

I didn't even understand her _questions _let alone the answers she got. So, I contented myself with the knowledge that my girlfriend was once again conscious, and that my position as her boyfriend was once again secure. Not that that position had ever been in question.

After 20 long minutes of questions, I kissed Annabeth on the forehead and excused myself.

Walking out into the sunshine, I was greeted by the normal sounds of camp: screaming, pounding feet and music—both poorly played and well played. I had a feeling that the poorly played music was coming from Grover's reed pipes. I may need to pay Travis or Connor to steal them, or at least find a nice way to ask him to STOP.

Walking past the basketball court in front of the Ares cabin, I noticed James. He seemed to be quite occupied in both the game and the girl he was playing against.

I sighed, realizing that he had finally realized the intelligence in leaving Annabeth alone.

Mentally crossing _James_ off my list of irritating things, I realized I only had a few more to worry about. Namely, Grover's reed pipes, and Annabeth's irritating ability to tell exactly when I had forgotten something.

We'll start with the reed pipes.

**Corny ending. I know. Not my best? I don't know. Suggestions and Constructive Criticism are always welcome, and strongly suggested. Please? I had a cute ending, but I forgot it before I could write it. Please, please, PLEASE review. I'll probably go back in about a week and edit the story.**

**Your input is greatly appreciated ;)**


End file.
